


We'll Pick This Up Where We Left Off

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nellie and Peter cannot catch a break.</p><p>Based on the <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/41429398856/imagine-your-otp-wanting-to-have-sex-one-night">imagineyourOTP post</a>: "Imagine your OTP wanting to have sex one night, but cancelled it because they heard their child’s cries. Turns out that their child is having a nightmare. They ended up calming their child down and fell asleep holding their child."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Pick This Up Where We Left Off

                “Nell.”

                She lets out a noncommittal, “Hmm?”

                Peter rolls over onto his side, looking at her silhouette in the dark, and raises his voice to just above a whisper. “ _Nellie_... I’m beginning to think you’ve forgotten your promise.”

                “What promise was that, darling?”

                He reaches out a hand, brushes it gently along her arm. “You’re just trying to be difficult.”

                “Me? Certainly not. I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                Even in the half-light, Peter detects a trace of a smirk. Nellie is biting her lip to prevent herself from breaking into a full-fledged smile.

                “Oh. I’ll refresh your memory then, shall I?” He inches closer, his thumb tracing light circles on her skin. “If I recall correctly, when you woke up this morning you were a bit…”

                “Voracious?” she offers.

                “I was just going to say ‘frisky’, but yeah, alright.” Peter’s close enough, now, to press a soft kiss to her shoulder, and he does so, nudging the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder. “‘Voracious’ might better apply since the situation seemed so dire.”

                Nellie refuses to turn onto her side to face him, refuses to even turn her head to look him in the eye. Instead, she stares at the ceiling, still fighting that smile. “It wasn’t that dire.”

                “No? Not even a wee bit dire?” He’s peppered his kisses across her shoulder, halting immediately prior to the point of union between her shoulder and neck. His hand grazes across her stomach and rests expectantly at her waist, as though any moment he knows that she’ll let down her guard so that he can pull her close.

                “Well.” She licks her lips thoughtfully and it’s all Peter can do to resist the urge to drop all order of pretense and simply kiss her. “Perhaps a tad dire.”

                Peter grins gamely. “I thought so. But we were so rudely interrupted…”

                “Are you calling your son rude?”

                “Since he is my son, he’s bound to be a little rude,” he points out. Nellie seems to be nowhere near as amused about this as he expected, and he rushes to continue, “And you said that perhaps this evening we might pick things up where we left off.”

                “Hmm… Did I?”

                “Mhm.” Peter nuzzles her neck. “We left off somewhere around here, I think.”

                “Is that right? Because I remember it differently.”

                He falters for a beat before responding. “Oh?”

                “Yes, remember? I think it was more…” Within seconds, Nellie has pushed him onto his back. She is straddling him at the hips, and her mouth has got to be less than an inch away from his. “In this vicinity.”

                In the blink of an eye, Peter loses patience for all playfulness. He eagerly lifts his head to kiss her, and relishes in the grin on her lips as her fingers knot into his hair. Peter’s hands slide from her waist to her hips and back up, pulling the fabric of her nightgown to bunch at her stomach. When he grinds up against her, his pants the only material between them, she lets out a low moan and kisses him harder.

                And then faintly, from the other room, a breathless shout. “Daddy!”

                Nellie pulls away to look down at Peter, who rolls his eyes and growls, “For fuck’s sake…”

                “If it’s a nightmare, he’ll probably want to sleep in here,” she murmurs.

                “We really have to wean him off that.” As Nellie rolls off of him and readjusts her nightgown, he lets out a forlorn sigh and adds, “Immediately.”

                After shrugging on a tee-shirt, Peter pads across the hall to the other room. He returns less than a minute later holding Leo, whose face is burrowed in his neck.

                “Here we are with Mummy,” he says as he sits down on the edge of the bed and sets Leo down beside him. Glancing back at Nellie, he adds, more for their son’s benefit than for hers, “Leo had a bad dream. About vampires.”

                She raises her eyebrows. “Vampires? I wonder what could have brought that on.”

                “I know, it’s a mystery,” Peter mutters, averting his gaze, aware that now is not the best time to insist that Leo _loves_ his vampire-hunting stories. “But you’re safe now, aren’t you, Leo? So maybe we can stay in here for a bit and then you can go back to your room?” He tries, and fails, to mask his hopefulness. Nellie rolls her eyes at his utter lack of tact.

                “I wanna stay with you and Mummy,” Leo insists.

                “You want to stay with me and Mummy,” Peter echoes. He glances at Nellie again, who shrugs helplessly. “What if Mummy and I come back to your room with you? We can stop any vampires if they come.”

                Leo sniffles slightly, but nods. “Alright.” He jumps down onto the floor and looks up at his father expectantly.

                “I’m coming, just give me a moment. Why don’t you run and pick out a book we can read before you go back to sleep?”

                As soon as he’s out of the room, Nellie remarks, “It’s astonishing, the extent to which you’ll go for a shag.”

                Peter ignores her. “C’mon, Nell, we’ve got a bedtime story to read.”


End file.
